


Lowered Inhibitions

by unfolded73



Series: The Lostverse [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Originally published June 2008.Wacky hijinks ensue at Donna's engagement party.  Technically set a few months before the events of my story "No Rest from Sound".  It is not necessary to have read anything in this 'verse to enjoy this fic though, for it has no plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In the comment thread for [this post](http://fid-gin.livejournal.com/64674.html), lj user solarflar3 issued a challenge to write a fic where the Doctor uses the infamous naughty lines of Brendan Block from _Secret Smile_. If you haven't seen David Tennant in _Secret Smile_ , where he plays an evil, stalking, murdering, rapist psychopath ... well, don't. But **do** watch [this clip](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoUdPin-dhU) before you read this fic, and it'll make a lot more sense.

Donna’s engagement party was at a swank Cuban restaurant in London. The group of them sat at a long table in the back of the noisy room, munching on appetizers and pouring drinks from large pitchers and generally being loud and boisterous, which was just right for an engagement party. 

After a bit, the Doctor stood up, glass in hand. He clinked a knife against it loud enough to quiet the guests at the table. Rose looked up at him, a little perplexed. He was planning on making a speech? She hadn’t known that. “I know that Donna thinks I’m still mad at her for leaving us to go off and get married to this Phil bloke,” he said, pausing for laughter and winking at Rose, “but in reality, nothing could be further from the truth. I mean, I may have originally called Phil an idiot … also slow, ugly, and in every way wrong for her. But it was only because I was looking out for Donna, whom I love like my own sister. Still, I knew once she fell in love, I’d be losing her. Because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible … sorry, that’s _When Harry Met Sally_ ,” he said, glancing at Rose again. “Anyway, everyone raise a glass to the happy couple. To Donna and Phil!” The Doctor raised his glass, then took a large drink from it.

“To Donna and Phil!” said everyone, clinking glasses. The Doctor dropped back into his chair.

“That was a nice speech,” Rose said.

The Doctor leaned over towards her. She was a little surprised to see his face wearing the secret smile that he usually reserved for their more private moments.

“What?”

“Welllll, while I was making that toast, I was looking at your mouth,” he said, one side of his lips rising in a smirk that did something to Rose’s insides.

“Why?”

“Well, it’s beautiful, and I was thinking, I’ve come into that mouth.” Without batting an eye, he put two of his fingers into his drink and then stuck them into his mouth, licking them off.

Rose often thought that expressions such as “her jaw dropped” were somewhat simplistic. People’s jaws didn’t literally fall open like trapdoors, did they? Yet, there it was: her jaw dropped. “Did you just say what I think you just said?”

The Doctor leaned back in his chair. “What if I did? It’s true. And I like thinking about it.”

“Yeah, but … it’s just a little out of character is all, you talking like that while we’re around other people,” she said, cutting her eyes to either side of them. 

“They can’t hear me. This restaurant is very loud, I can hardly hear anyone. For example, I could say that I’d really like to fuck you right now—”

“Shhh!” Rose said, her finger over her lips.

Jack chose that moment to lean over the table at them. “Doctor, nice speech!” Jack shouted over the din.

The Doctor grinned at him, taking a sip of his drink. “Thanks! Although I was just telling Rose –”

“He was just telling me that he went through several drafts before he settled on that one,” Rose interrupted, trying to discretely stomp on the Doctor’s foot under the table. The Doctor had the nerve to look confused.

“So, any interesting tales of the TARDIS recently? Any exciting adventures?” Jack asked.

“Nah,” the Doctor said. “Rose might find it more exciting if you travelled with us again. She’s always thought you were hot.”

“Doctor!” Rose gritted out between clenched teeth.

“Of course, not as hot as she thinks you and I together would be. Did you know that, Jack? It’s one of her fantasies; she tells me those, you know. She’d like to watch you and me … you know,” and he pumped his fist in Jack’s direction. “Or maybe she’d like to participate; honestly, I’m not exactly clear on what her role would be.”

Rose had covered her face with her hands. Jack’s eyes were very, very wide. 

The Doctor was frowning into his drink. “What is this, anyway?”

Rose lowered her hands, angry. “Are you drunk? Is that what this is? You being drunk?”

He scoffed. “No, I don’t get drunk very easily, superior Time Lord physiology and all that. But really, what is this?” he asked again, shaking the glass.

Rose glanced at it, exasperation clear on her face. “They’re mojitos. It’s one of Donna’s favourite drinks, remember? She used to order them.”

He regarded her flatly. “And what’s in them?”

“What does it matter? Rum, sugar, mint—”

“Mint? As in spearmint leaves?”

“I guess.”

He smacked his head. “No no no no no! The chemicals in spearmint are incompatible with my physiology! I can’t eat mint!”

“Well, you have. What, is it an aphrodisiac for you or something?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Rose, how cliché. As if the universe is just filled with aphrodisiacs that we would just stumble across and get exposed to. A true aphrodisiac is actually quite rare, more’s the pity. No, oil of spearmint just eliminates my inhibitions. Sort of like alcohol, but without the other symptoms of drunkenness.”

“Great. Wonderful.” Rose crossed her arms.

“You’re being sarcastic.”

“You sussed that out, did you? Superior Time Lord physiology, my ass.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’ll show you what my superior Time Lord physiology can do to your –”

“That’s it!” Rose said, standing and pulling the Doctor up out of his chair. “Jack, the Doctor’s not feeling well. Shut it!” The last was for the Doctor, who had started to protest. “I’m going to take him home.” She started to go over to Donna to make their apologies when the Doctor took over and dragged her toward the back of the restaurant. He pulled her into the alcove where the restrooms were. After a quick look around, he soniced open another door, pulled both of them inside, shut it, and soniced the lock again.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rose whispered fiercely as she looked around at what appeared to be a dimly lit storage cupboard. Cleaning products, toilet paper and other mundane supplies lined the shelves.

“What I’ve been thinking about doing all night,” he said, pushing her against a wall and snogging her senseless.

When she was able to come up for air, Rose said, “I thought it wasn’t an aphrodisiac.”

“It’s not. I would feel this way ordinarily, I just wouldn’t act on it, not until we got home.”

“You mean you always want to sneak into storage cupboards and screw during dinner?”

He shrugged. “Not storage cupboards specifically, no. And not always. When you wear this skirt, though …” 

The Doctor reached down and ran his hands up her bare thighs. Before Rose realized quite what he was doing, he had her knickers most of the way down her legs. She stepped out of them, all the while she was saying, “People are going to notice that we disappeared.”

“Let them notice. They’re just jealous.” He went back to kissing her, his tongue rhythmically stroking the inside of her mouth as his hands quested under her skirt. Rose knew she had no chance, she was already lost to his mouth and his touch. She reached down and unfastened his trousers, reaching inside to caress him. Rose felt his fingers slip inside her and her head fell back and hit the wall. It wasn’t fair, she was supposed to be mad at him. How he had instead managed to get her so unspeakably aroused in such a short time was beyond her. Perhaps she had to admit that she just liked it when he talked about sex, even when it was embarrassing and inconveniently timed.

The Doctor braced her against the wall, encouraging Rose to wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly lined up their bodies and thrust into her, both of them muffling their moans against each other’s shoulders. Rose was helpless in this position, depending on him to set the pace. The Doctor seemed oblivious to anything but this. He pounded into her, his pelvis grinding against her with each thrust. The entire situation was ridiculously erotic; the fact that they had snuck into a storage cupboard for this, the way the Doctor had talked to her before, the way he had smiled at her … all of it conspired to bring her close to orgasm.

The Doctor put his lips against Rose’s ear, swivelling his hips as he pushed in again. “I can feel you starting to get close. Can you come for me?” He took one hand from where it was bracing her leg and stroked her clit. It was all she needed, and she came, biting the Doctor’s shoulder to muffle any noise. “Yes, oh, yes Rose, just like that.” A few hard thrusts later and he followed her, making no noise but shuddering from head to toe. 

As soon as Rose came back to her surroundings, she put her feet back on the floor and gently pushed him away. The Doctor bent over and pulled up his trousers, then handed Rose her knickers, which he had apparently shoved in his pocket. 

“So, if we go back out there, (a) how obvious is it that we’ve been screwing, and (b) are you going to be able to control yourself with the inappropriate comments?”

He reached over and smoothed Rose’s hair. “You’ll want to touch up your lipstick. Otherwise, not obvious, I don’t think. As for my inhibitions, I think the effect of the spearmint is starting to wear off.”

“Thank god,” Rose said, grabbing her purse from where she had dropped it. 

When they returned to the table, Rose felt like maybe she had dodged a bullet. Sure, the Doctor had embarrassed her in front of Jack, but that didn’t matter really. The Doctor said his inhibitions were returning, and all in all it could have been a lot worse. She tried to pick up the thread of a conversation between Martha’s husband Tom and Ianto, but it seemed to be lagging.

“So,” the Doctor said, loudly enough for most of the table to hear, “Guess what Rose and I just did?”

Rose’s head hit the table with a thunk.


End file.
